Pencil raceapedia olympics Wiki
'Welcome to Pencil Raceapedia' Allow pencil races into the 2012 Olympics in London! We are the International Pencil Race Council (IPRC). We promote pencil racing, certify race tracks, referee races, and manage rules and regulations. We work hard to raise awareness of unsanctioned eraser activity and uncertified racetracks. Pens must follow IPRC regulations. Stickum, glue and ticky tack have been banned since the tragic Smear Incident of 1878. tape has been banned since the BAD race. All spectators and racers must sign waivers in case of accidental injury or death from crocodiles, monkeys, flying attack porcupines, acromantulas, donut shops, candy stores, paint smears, ink spills, pen leaks, broken lead, pencil tips, erasers, chain saws, hospitals, gum, allergic reactions, police cars, collisions, sarcasm,the toilet paper mummies from dünyayI kurtaran adam, water hazards, sea monsters singing now that were men, mongolian death worms, quicksand, fish, raspberries, raspberry throwers, 16 ton weights, bees, nuts, carnivals, avalanches, the jabberwocky, jum-jum birds, mumakli, blaguls, yellow spotted lizards, the balrog durins bane, bullet bills, very small rocks, goombas, scissor locks,helmatrops, dalores umbridge, tidal waves, crunchy frog candies containing the finest baby frogs shipped from iraq killed soaked in spring water dipped in the finest dark chocolate then seasoned with larks vomit, point tragedy lighthouse, point not quite as tragic as point tragedy lighthouse but still quite tragic lighthouse, inferius, men with pointed sticks, agent smith from the matrix, mercutio fighting with tybalt, jets, sharks, mister applegate, captain logan, zombies from jinnai tomonori zombie game, old man willow, ron paul, the ptolemaic sytem, spam spam spam spam spam spam spam baked beans spam spam spam and spam, ogel, the bates family, turtles, octogores, nutrisystem, walden macnair, stuff cursed with geminio and flagrante, the theifs downfall, lethifolds, quintapeds, catalonian fireballs, hungarian horntails, cruciatus curse, nagini, the fenrisulfr, bunyips, flying ice cream trucks, tee vee, one horned diablos, people with lycanthropy, bantha, the nights who say ne, the nights who say ippyippyippypo-oing oing, cacti, stampeding buffalo, the hound of the baskerville, rabid dogs, sinkholes, tusken raiders, giant lego minifigures, wu kon lagelli from darth milo 77's agressive negotiations who escaped the trap on metalorn, noodles, alligators, gharials, snape, rubberbands, trips to the orthedontist, rocks, cheese graters, educational telavision, the fly boat, firefox, the scratch cat, Esther williams, bellatrix lestrange, jenga, lorde kevin le strange from castle, IKEA, the little elf who sneeks in at night and steels my underwear so I cant find any in the morning, fanon, non-canonocal sources, grinders, klingons, getting stepped on by the nicholas brothers, yourself, revan, T3-14, droidekas, piseoteka sabotage droids (buzz droids), astromechs, darth tyrannus, beu the bunny, the threat down, FAS, FAZ, ZZZ, QQQ, evil spock, wheat germ, mother paulas pancake house, fladoodles (fictional norwegian chips, possibly corn puffs, in the flavors original, low fat, ranch, and spicy jalepeño), mr fladoodled, darthtyop, unregistered contributers, bad guys, jenga blocks, First Lego Legue, segways, luke arms, chiquita banana, dole, triads, u-no-poo, death eaters, gibbons, chinchillas, the bill of rights, latex, rrrrrrruuurrrrrrgh rurgh rurrrrrghrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh rruuuuuuuuuiuuuuuuuurrkkdrrrrrrrrghrrrrrrrrrrrrgh (darthtyops super hero whose name i cant pronounce), hygena, dr dark, feedback (superhero), the dark enforcer, feedback(noise), a comedy of errors, nerdfighteria, ben and jerry ice cream, morgan le fey, urg the unclean, professor moriarty, sauron, shelob, tree beard, turtles, nix, hydra, phobos, deimos, morlocks, the hydra, the augean stables, the cheimera, the spanish inquisition (no one expects them), maximon, the comfy chair, the larch, furioso, falling anvils, pirates, voldemort, more inferius, manticores, cockerals, basilisks, Roderick Spode, Aunt Agatha, Madeline Bassett (and her father), cats, Honoria Glosssip, General Electric, newts, being turned into a newt, wafer thin mints, non-rabid dogs, wet paint, deer crossings, the furry red monsters from dunyayl kurtaran adam, creiton the cretin, mothra, mothman, ralph s. mouse, the 33rd president of the united states, the minister of barfon wells, the emperor of china, ghouls (see preivous 3) from the graveyard book, danse macabre, the hounds of god (graveyard book), el chupacabra, miss lupescue, the blowing, anesthetics (frying pan), fly lazers (they really have those), thunder (your voice was the sound track of my summmer i dont want to ever love an other you'll always be my thunder, for more look it up), peanut pat and peanut pete ( glad were not in georgia), fractals, fibbonacci numbers, tazers, elfie the elf, the cardboard lightning sword from dunyayl kutaran adam, the green brain thing from dunyayl kutaran adam, world suck, triangulum, ondines curse (disease), decepticon (not the transformer), evil baby orphanage, gus(is a bug), giant squids of anger, blamanges (they're great tennis players), and any unforseen dangers. thats what this wiki is about. What is pencil racing? Pencil racing not to be confused with pencil racer is a pencil and paper game where people play as shapes who take turns pushing a pencil or pen on the end flicking it forward creating a medium sized line from which they start from next turn. the racers move across a previously drawn course featuring twists, curves, helpers like the vegetable garden which lets you draw twice as much as usual, and obstacles like the flying attack porcupines who make you go back to the hospital, lose 2 turns, make you have to do double on scissor locks, and makes you go half of what you pushed for 5 turns. the first racer to get to the finnish line wins. Famous Racers: circle : The winner of the first IPRC sanctioned pencil race also known to have complaind to the IPRC for a candy stores poor service. her flag has changed many times though they usually have a circle on them. square: From talg who, along with having many wins, is a noted trophy and track designer pioneering many obstacles. his flag is square with a diagonal stripe and usually on his special pulley system. X: His identity is unknown, he switched from auto racing to pencils in 1992. Most notable for placing second in almost every IPRC race since 2007. his flag has many X's in different sizes. Triangle won the 1987 world championship and came back after a five year suspension for adhesive abuse to win the 2005 Flint, Michigan winter games. The title was stripped, however, when scales showed she was using lead instead of graphite. her flag is triangular with a snake on it. More Famous Racers Famous Racecourses The Impossible Race of 2007. Designed by square, this race course was never completed due to racer injuries and course complexity. No racer was awarded an official win by the IPRC, but square was leading when the race was called off. X, Circle, and Heart fell early on to track induced injuries, while triangle was gaining on square when the race was ended by the IPRC. The Triangle fan club has lobbied that Triangle should be awarded a win at the first Impossible Race, but the IPRC, fearing violence between the Triangle and Square supporters, has repeatedly refused to award the race win to anyone. It would be a prestigious win, as this was the inception of the Impossible Race, and the winner would be immortalized in the record books. LePens 555 - The first ever IPRC certified pencil race This race was the first race run after the creation of the IPRC. Prior to this race, there were numerous racing clubs, coalitions, and committees. It was long thought that there would never be a unification of the powerful IIIPPRC Club (Illustrious International Independent Pencil and Pen Racing Club) and the NPRA (National Pencil Racing Association), but a series of lead tip, stickum, and wax paper incidents discredited the two agencies. The fan base began to attend smaller club races, and soon the small clubs joined to create the modern IPRC. The IIIPPRC Club reluctantly joined when they could no longer sell enough tickets to stay solvent, and the NPRA was disbanded. This race was won by Circle, capping her 1947 World Championship Series Title. all the more impressive because circle had not been born yet. health race - a race that was never released because of a lawsuit by former NPRA members claiming simalarities to there healthy race and the large amount of people who signed up for it (estimated to be 1,098,245,367 people). supposedly targeted to young kids. The BAD race - the BAD race is a race designed by square that was played by square, x, and star. BAD stands for big adhesive deficiency because of a strict no glue rule even though square almost used tape. Turtle Race - the turtle race is a race with only one obstacle that was made by x as protest for the BAD race. it played by square, x, and star. The Great Race - the first race played entirely using video phones. it took a long time to organize. first x,square,and circle all got video phones. after that in fruitopia x designed the race then scanned it with a scanner. it was designed by x because squares scanner he kept on his vacation home across wuhu island and there was a scanner ban in lalaland at the time so circle couldn't design it. x then e-mailed it to square and circle who printed it out (circle accidentally printed it out to work and was questioned by her boss the next day). then they took turns moving then putting there progress up to the camera for the others to copy down. it was won by square though there was a mix up with the trophies so circle got the 1st place trophy and both x and square got 2nd place trophies. sports race - noted for its name being changed after an auction for a quick buck to "the chevron the gas with techron sports race" a few minutes after the start. later on chevron decided to sell the name to blockbuster who changed it to "the blockbuster now you don't have to choose sports race". soon after blockbuster sold the name to kraft who renamed it "the kraft seven seas creamy italian sports race" but by that time all the racers had quit. Elmer's 500 - The first race ever to be released via wikia.com! With VeriColor! . Famous obstacles and helpers there are many types of obstacles and helpers. the total amount is so big that it can not be listed. every time someone makes a new race track then its likely that there are also some new obstacles or helpers. famous helpers vegatable garden - makes you go twice as far as usual for 3 turns. part of circles complaint on the candy store. bird - picks you up and drops you forward. was part of the BAD race. Windmill - recharges racers, giving double pace for three turns. The Windmills have only been allowed for the past 2 racing seasons, having been blocked by oil and coal sponsors for the past three decades. Clean energy advocates have been working to include the windmills since the early 1980's. Some speculated windmills were only included in the 2008 season because of the large number of oil tanker spills in 2007, so the established energy industry was trying to deflect media attention. music box - ?? (must defer to Darthtyop's superior memory.) gives you a free pass out of missing a turn except for a whomping willow. go double for 4 turns. Darthtyop 18:25, May 8, 2010 (UTC) famous obstacles snake X-ING - consists of many snakes bunched together crossing the track with a snake x-ing sign on the side. originally made you go back to the hospital, go half distance for 10 turns, lose 5 turns, and put you at an angle so that you probably will hit them again. after protests it was changed to making you stop. it was part of the BAD race. candy store - makes you go half for 3 turns. circle complained about it and the vegatable garden. Doughnut Shop - Pastry shops that cause the racers, after over eating, to perform slugishly for several turns. Mine field - lose one turn when you hit a mine. Jellyfish - makes you go to the start. immunity once hit. turtle - makes you go back to the start. no immunity. was the only obstacle on the turtle race. whomping willow - DON'T HIT IT! THE LIST OF THINGS IS SO LONG I'M NOT GOING TO PUT THEM ON HERE! Flying attack porcupine - lands on your head, sends you to the hospital for two turns to have the quills removed. Tennis playing blancmanges - they're quite good, you know! . Race Pencils Example of an IPRC-certified sharpened pencil. This Pencil, made by Derwent Graphic, is widely used by both amateur and professional racers. It used to be not only the pencil race standard, but for a brief period was the only IPRC sanctioned pencil. This unilateral ruling was put in place after Triangle brought a carbon fiber pencil with a special high friction surface and an aerospace developed "lead" with a proprietary lubricant to the 1999 World Championships in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. Triangle easily won this race, lapping the second place racer before the finish. After complaints from both racers and sponsors, the IPRC board of directors voted 6 to 1 to put in place the infamous "All on Equal Pencils" rule, which stated that "all racers will use an B pencil made by the Derwent Graphic Company of England." After the ruling, the lone dissenter on the board, Sangalini Fantallinitininii, said, "This is bald corporate infiltration of the board!" Some have theorized that this process was manipulated by Derwent, the corporate sponsor of Triangle, and that they manufactured the special pencil for Triangle, thus creating the equipment controversy. Additionally, it was discovered that 5 of the 7 IPRC board members were on a secret Derwent payroll, and the 6th and final board member to vote yes retired soon after and became vice president of marketing at Derwent. The "Derwent Rule" was short lived, and after two years, racers were again able to pick any pencil. This curiously coincided with the International Court ruling of illegal industrial practices by Derwent. The removal of the "Derwent Rule" has led to the high tech racing equipment of modern pencil racing. Squares favorite pencil named "Noir" because of the dyed wood. it is made by the dixon ticonderoga. also used by circle who first showed square the pencil after square had problems finding a latex free pencil. unlike most race quality pencils noir is very cheap. noir has had lots critiscism for its problematic extra long length. square refuses to release information on noir. The pencil that Circle used in the first IPRC sponsored race. Specially designed for Circle's "flicking" style of racing and her twirl turning technique. The pencil received widespread acclaim when it was purchased by lead magnate Farfale Newtwandia of Fruitwandia for the equivalent of US $590,938,231.99 in November of 2009. The pencil again received attention when it was stolen from Newtwandia's private collection, and the thief was foolish enough to sell the item on E-bay. It was, however, mistaken for an ordinary pencil, and the highest bid was thus only 31 cents. The pencil was retrieved, but the thief escaped. Although it is generally believed that the pencil has been returned to Newtwandia's collection, there has been speculation that the thief replaced the pencil with another Paper Mate. Only Circle can distinguish a difference, and she has refused to comment on the subject. The Gold Staff - Race Pen used by Circle. ikea pencils - a pencil racing favorite! Race Sponsors Until the unification of the small racing factions into the IPRC, pencil racing was predominantly sponsored by local merchants and community members. It was common to see relatively famous racers wearing advertisements for local businesses on their shirts. Even X was once seen wearing a "Joe's Pizza - A Slice of Fruitopia's Finest!" stenciled across his uniform. A significant shift occurred with the formation of the IPRC. Pencil racing developed into an extremely popular sport. The famous IPRC President Joanna Swindali once stated that "the IPRC has a office in every town over 20,000 people in the world." A bold statement, but perhaps true. With this explosion of popularity, multinational corporations soon began sponsoring the sport, bringing with them the high racer salaries and ever bigger marketing investments and returns. Pencil racing, with it's humble coffee table beginnings, has evolved into the biggest cash producing sport in the World, surpassing Football in money spent by advertisers and sponsors in 2002. iFruit - iFruit, know primarily for its invention of the the iOrange, is currently the largest sponsor. Zeg Co. - maker of fine medical equipment and zoological habitats. hearts sponsor. star dollars - coffee maker. stars sponsor. Flag Co. - located in findley ohio (flag city usa, flag capital of the world, Etc, Etc, Etc.). makes flags (surprise). an official sponsor of the NPRA and later the IPRC. supplies all racers except circle and square who make their flags by hand. Nom de Plume - known for their large anonymous donations. Suspected to be X's sponsor, but the racer maintains he races independently. United Postal Pens - rumored to be also vying for Circle, Square, Triangle, and X in the formation of a team. K-pens - have expressed interest in being a sponsor, but have been turned down by all racers due to their business dealings. Elmer's Glue - America's #1 Adhesive! Triangulum - Not technically a sponsor, the Triangulum is supposedly a secret society of Triangle supporters. vericolor - a great sponsor who adds color to races. for quality color choose vericolor (note vericolor sponsors this web site). octan - a gas company that sponsors triangulum. inCircle - Fan club and sponsor for Circle. 20th century vole - maker of the movie snapes on a plane. wants to be a sponsor. ESL - pencil raceapedia olympics wiki - thats right were a sponsor to. . Upcoming Races elmers 500 - soon to be released by triangle. *** 4.18.2010 ELMERS 500 HAS NOW BEEN RELEASED! The official race day is: at any minute. new first annual circuit 5000 race soon to be released by square. course currently in progress. square upset! a few hours after circuit 5000 was finished the racetrack vanished. feared stolen or recycled. triangulum is probably not involved. square makes new track called d. it's prizes are a trophy shaped like a pencil, an iorange, a pencil, and a banana. plus all racers get a certificate of completion, a medal, and $100 except for the 1st place winner who gets $150. i can't post the picture now but i promise i will. Darthtyop 21:27, May 12, 2010 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS!! X draws an awesome picture of monkey king. darthtyop makes pocket doll house. Tybalts secret pencilrace course discovered. For the complete story, read here. An investigation into the photo of President Obama wearing a Triangulum T-Shirt by digital photo experts has shown the picture to be digitally altered. It is unclear who created this picture and why, but it is suspected that the Triangulum could be involved. The picture has been removed. Square's press secretary has just announced that the famous racer has rejoined team iFruit! "Ooh That Got to Hurt!" makes the New York Times Best Seller List. Triangle rejoins team iFruit. Not wanting to be left out after Square rejoined team iFruit, Triangle announced she is the newest member of the dream team. The two racers have apparently buried the hatchet and now view each other as teammates, dismissing the rumored rivalry between them as "media hype." It remains to be seen who will be the leader of this team, and there has been much speculation as to whether the reclusive racer X will join. Eyewitnesses have reported seeing Circle and X sharing a feuxefeuxeberry milkshake cocktail late Friday night at a prominent Fruitopia restaurant, and the IPRC has received yet another generous donation from an anonymous benefactor that is widely believed to be Nom de Plume. The blueprint for Circuit 5000, Square's latest race course design, appeared briefly this evening in an E-bay auction. The purloined pencil race received eighty-one bids in the brief span of forty-three seconds, but did not reach the reserve price, and was instantly removed from the site. The last bid was reported to have been US $333,333,333.33. It is not believed Triangulum was involved. Stephen Hawking, a suspected Triangulum member, was seen flashing a triangle symbol in a recent lecture, leading to speculation that Triangulum may have been involved in the loss of the Circuit 5000 race blueprint. Authorities are investigating possible Triangulum infiltration into the garbage collection agency of Squares secret design headquarters on Wuhu island. So far the scandal has not broken the harmony within the iFruit team, and both Square and Triangle have reportedly dismissed the Triangulum connection. team ifruit designs new logo. Unsanctioned eraser activity. Two erasers were arrested out side a coffee place last Tuesday where witnesses heard them talking about erasing the race going on inside between to Wuhu island reporters. somethingagong injured in staple accident. out for 5 weeks. the giant squid of angers ban from racing was removed after he had a temper tantrum destroying most of the vlogbrothers youtube channel and shutting off the website for 20 minutes. images-3.jpeg|the giant quid of anger normally images-4.jpeg|the giant squid of anger angry While training for the Elmer's 500, Alpha breaks arm while fighting off an acromantula obstacle in her garden. Surgery was successful, but the racer is out for eight weeks and will not be able to participate in the race. The IPRC has released the long anticipated logo designed by ESL Designs. ESL, known for consulting on the visual design of many race obstacles and helpers, finally released the logo to the IPRC today. Within an hour of the release, supporters of Square, Triangle, and X have protested what they call a "blatant Circle promotion" within the logo, as the "i" of IPRC is very prominent. Additionally, they say the concentric ovals in the design also reference circle. Additionally controversy has arisen based on the close relationship of InCircle and ESL, and it has been speculated that InCircle had some influence on the design. ESL has denied any contact with InCircle concerning the new logo. A press release is expected from iFruit, as this is yet another controversy that could derail the "Dream Team." For InCircle's response to these accusations, read here. d renamed delfino 150. delfino 150 currently being raced on by square, the giant squid of anger, hexagon, and shape. Hexagon comes out of retirement to race in the Delfino 150! Giant Squid of Anger angry once again. Racing in his first race since his ban was lifted by the IPRC, the squid tests positive for adhesives and is once again banned. He was banned until they realized he naturally covered in suction cups. he was told that he was still banned by his coach and won 1st place. Continuing developments on the mysterious disappearance of the Circuit 5000 race. Story here. . Race Results delfino 150 finished. in first place the giant squid of anger followed then by square, hexagon, and in last place shape. on the giant squid of angers first turn his coach told him he was rebanned from pencil racing making him so angry that in one turn he zoomed around the track and in the process destroying most of it causing the race to come to a sudden end. they decided that square who went about 1 1/2 inches should be in second winning an iorange, $100, a certificate of completion, plus a medal. hexagon who went an inch before crashing into a tree in third winning $100, a commemorative pencil, a certificate of completion, and a medal. shape who went a centimeter and was in fourth place won a ceramic banana, a certificate of completion, $100, and a medal. it turns out that the giant squid of angers coach was lying and thought of the ban as a way for the season to start with a first place win. the giant squid of anger won $150, a trophy, a medal, and a certificate of completion. Historical events wiki goals to get more articles than the tin tin wiki (73 articles) to get more articles than the dilbert wiki (93 articles) New Releases "the joy of pickling pencil racing" by star "Ooh that got to hurt" A memoir by Hexagon. "Perls of Racing Wisdom: Observations While Knitting," by Heart. "IPRC, NPRA, IIIPPRC, FANTOP, QUBORG, DAKG, PENTEL, TROP, FIXED, or WUHU" a study of pencil racing societies by Cone "anger the complete usage in pencil racing" by the the Giant Squid of Anger "Pencil race, a complete history" by Cone Societies IPRC - the current association. international pencil racing council. NPRA - old pencil race club. national pencil racing association. IIIPPRC - old pencil race club. illustrious international independent pencil and pen racing club. FANTOP - system used on fantopia island. short for fantopia. FIXED - loves cheating and allows tape, adhesive abuse, and throwing races. triangle loves the system but no longer uses it. fixed as in fixing a race. WUHU - used on parts of wuhu island. name of wuhu island. QUBORG - club that thought of the IPRC instead of small clubs. disbanded in 2003. unknown why it's called QUBORG because the only person who knew why died in 1994 before he could say why. DAKG - an organization that refused to say any of there ideals but has only 6 members. unknown why it's called that. PENTEL - organization of racers who want to generalize the brands of pencils two pentel pencils. pentel company. TROP - system proposed by cone to make all races standardized ovals with no obstacles. absolutely no support. random letters. Gallery IMG 5421.jpg|Guess which pencil racing celebrity is pictured here. images-cone.jpeg|guess who this baby picture is of. . ideas if you want to make a race you might want to use one of these ideas. rubber duck race mini golf race horcruxe searching race air plane race External Links Pencil twirling:: WARNING! DO NOT ATTEMPT WITHOUT WEARING PROPER POCKET PROTECTOR AND SAFETY GOGGLE EQUIPMENT! the original this is the original pencil race that was played in the race o truly awesome made by ivan the truly awesome (american translators mispronounced it and said ivan the terrible but if you want to know more look it up). cool designs these are awesome. kneaded erasers there awesome. Latest activity Category:Browse